Battle of the Suns
It was late in the afternoon, the Sun's blazing heat blanketing everything in sight as Kogasu trekked through the desert of the , a good distance from . Kogasu had just finished visiting a friend in the village of sand, and was on his way back to the Land of Plasma. With every step, he left behind a reasonable footprint before each one disappeared shortly after as the blowing sand filled them in. "It seems to be hotter than normal today..." Kogasu stated before reaching for his water canteen. Talking a few gulps from it, he placed it back at his belt before the seal on the side activated, replenishing the water within the container. As the Taiyokami Clan member looked on, he could see a figure a good ways off in the distance, towards the east as he kept walking. "I wonder where they are headed off to?" he questioned as he continued walking. The unrelenting heat of the desert would normally be unbearable for most within the proper gear, but Kogasu found quite the excitement, as he was known within his home country for the heat he is capable of producing. As Kogasu got closer to the figure the figure came charging at him, As the figure got closer to Kogasu realized that it was only a child. The figure was wearing a orange hoodie with red shorts. The child said that "My name is Waia Uchiha." Waia also stated that he wants to fight Kogasu to see if his training payed off or not then Waia said "I will defeat you!" "You defeat me eh?" Kogasu asked as he closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his visage. Just willing it, Kogasu began levitating before rising a few feet off the ground. "Not many opponents just come out the blue wanting to fight e for just any reason..." Kogasu said as he looked back at the kid. "But if you insist, then I guess you'll have to closer to the flame. But I must warn you... Play around with fire and you'll get burned!" he added before engaging his Sun God Method. With that, a red lines overtook Kogasu's arms and chest before running up his neck and head and finally down his eyes and cheeks before stopping before his eyes began glowing a vibrant, ember color. "Cool I must say." Waia said with a smile, " But I am stronger then you think eh what is your name ? " "Nevermind tell me later." Waia activates his Sharingan. "Let the battle begin!" "I'm Kogasu Taiyokami. " Kogasu responded as he swiftly moved backwards, putting reasonable distance between him and his foe. "The Sharingan. The most recongnizable dojutsu of the . I wonder what kind of tricks he has up his sleeves..." Kogasu thought to himself as his body began giving off radiation in the form of heat, very high levels of heat. So much in-fact that it would turn the sand below him into molten glass within seconds of exposure. The heat would force his Uchiha opponent to think twice before venturing into his personal space, while giving Kogasu himself ample defense. To start off his attack, Kogasu formed miniature stars, firine them a good distance from his target as they hit the ground, turning the impacted areas into hot craters of glass with plasma moving from the areas of collision. "Ohh hot hot!" Waia said "Nice trick but now it is my turn." Using his enhanced speed Waia formed a Rasngan then shouted Rasengan and threw it at Kogasu. "That had to do something at least." Utilizing his scorch chakra, Kogasu held out his palm as his blasted the chakra sphere with intense heat, incinerating the chakra construct before it could do any damage. Observing the battlefield, Kogasu noticed the craters of heat and plasma reforming into additional star-like objects. Using only his will, Kogasu recalled the objects back to him, before absorbing them into his body, boosting his chakra. "You'll have to do better than a Rasengan is you want to defeat me..." the Taiyokami clan member declared, facing his Uchiha rival. With a sudden blitz of speed, Kogasu seemingly disappeared with such velocity that the sacred uchiha bloodline limit would never have any hopes of tracking him. "So you think your the only one with speed huh?" "Well I show you." Waia announced in his head. Waia used his lightning clone technique and made five diffrent clones. Then Waia sent one out to follow Kogasu. After some time the clone finally finds Kogasu. "Found you!" The clone said. Stopping in time for the clone to find him, Kogasu concentrated the gravity of his form into the palms of his hands as he spun around, producing a blade capable of slicing through space-time itself as he attempted to cut down the clone with superior speed. Needless to say, the clone would also suffer extreme burns from being within arms length of Kogasu. The Waia clone kept dodging Kogasu's attacks. Then the clone used his Chodori on Kogasu. The clone disappeared from the heat that Kogasu is producing. After that four other Waias come and they all use Kirin of Kogasu. Utilizing the immense boost in speed provided by his Sun God Method, Kogasu would emit plasma from his body, allowing with a powerful magnetic field. In doing so, as the four massive tendrils of lightning converged on his, the plasma would conduct the electricity, shielding Kogasu from it, not that it would phase him anyway. "Four Kirins formed in an instant... What is this guy...?" Kogasu pondered as he gathered all the lightning within his palm before closing his fist, burning away the chakra. Out from the tattoo in his right shoulder poured unique sand as it begin adhering to his skin like armor, eventually covering his entire body. "Bring it!" Kogasu stated. "Why can't I hit him?" Waia scream to himself. "But I can't give up I won't give up." Just as Waia said that dark red chakra formed around him. His eyes had determination in them with a burning angry as he kept saying " I won't lose." I won't lose." "You hear me Kogasu?! "I won't lose!" With that Waia transformed into a type of evil power that showed no emotion. "Now" Waia said with a evil grin. Then with a type of hyper speed Waia created four lightning clones and created five Rasngans and fused them together into a massive Rasngan filled with dark chakra and threw it at Kogasu. Looking at the performance from his foe, Kogasu made up his mind that the young man was wasting his time. As the giant Rasengan approached, Koasu formed a blade from his vajra sand before swiftly slicing it behind, with each half flying to the left and right before dissipating. "Surely this can't be the best thing you have up you sleeve?..." Kogasu responded at the man's unplanned attack. "Your right." Waia said with a snicker "Now!" Then a Waia clone grabs Kogasu from behind holding his arms and legs. "Waia just laughed he has such a evil laugh "So you absorb chakra, but how much can you absorb?" Then Waia use a Chodori on Kogasu After that Waia produced a armor made out of orange lightning. "Let's see how much then." Then Waia just laughs. Without notice, Kogasu release a tremendous burst of laughter as it echoed across the sand dunes not far from the two. The sheer heat pouring off Kogasu worked it magic as it instantly vaporized the clone upon attempting to grab him. Watching Waia approach him, the Sun God intentionally lowered his heat output to safe levels with sly intentions. Upon striking Kogasu, his foe would surely find him completely unharmed and unmoved. This was due in part to two factors, the Sun God Method itself and Kogasu's unique Vajra Sand. The Sun God Method worked to give him attributes typical of stars. As such, his skin was so durable that nothing short of a blade composed of space-time itself could harm him. Secondly, the Vajra Sand Kogasu utilized was indestructible, offered irresistible force and acted as an immovable object. As such, not even the 's Hell Stab could harm him, let alone a flimsy Chidori utilized by a very reckless uchiha. "If I hadn't of lowered by ability's output, you'd be dead right." Kogasu stated as he looked the Uchiha right in the eyes, a feat most shinobi were warned not to do. "You came to this battle unprepared. I strictly advise you abandon your hopes of beating me right now,... before I decide to stop being to courteous and polite." he added before turning around and walking the opposite direction. Waia said "When I am stronger I am going to beat you you hear me" You want to know something Kogasu?" Waia said as he reverted back to normal. "I liked fighting you maybe we can be come friends or even rivals, but I will beat you when I am stronger you hear me!" Then Waia walks away then says to himself "That was fun" I am going to beat him next time." Category:Role-Play